El silencio de la tierra: segundo tiempo
by 00yumihaizara
Summary: Tiempo de decisiones para los jóvenes rebeldes. Dos poderes diferentes se le revelan a Raven. Una venganza por consumarse, orígenes revelados y muchas sorpresas mas les depara el destino.
1. Chapter 1

2º Tiempo: Señas de identidad  
"Esto es lo que realmente somos: nuestra seña de identidad

1:Flores en la Orilla.

El viaje a San Sebastián, aún en nave, era agotador para todos los rebeldes. Raven sólo había pasado el tiempo mirando hacia afuera y preguntándose si había hecho bien al poner en peligro su vida, entregándole el arma a Gabriel y dejar a su imaginación como la mataría.  
Por otro lado, había oido perfectamente lo que el padre Elros habia querido decirle y le daba curiosidad saber a quién se parecía tanto como para que él luego intentara negar la idea.  
-Bienvenidos a la Posada del Peregrino- anunció Alan mientras varios jóvenes más abrían las puertas de las naves.  
El lugar era espléndido: la entrada tenía una enramada de flores rosadas que contrastaban bellamente por encima del verde y del color blanco amarillento de las paredes, hacia adentro se veía un largo corredor con piso empedrado y mas allá podía ver las caballerizas.  
-Es muy bonito aquí- dijo sorprendida Raven.  
-Hiciste bien en pedir vacaciones- dijo su hermano mientras cargaba su maleta- Vengo molido de la invasión  
-¿Tu?- sarcasmeó- Sólo corriste con tu princesa hacia el refugio.  
-El esfuerzo mental de no enloquecer en la cárcel, hermanita.  
-Sí, claro.  
Raven tomó su propia maleta, pero la detuvieron los brazos de su maestro.  
-Yo me la llevo, tú ve a explorar- y le guiñó el ojo.  
Maldiciendo por dentro, la chica se alejó. Cedía a su voz.

Dick ayudaba a desempacar a Catalina en una habitación doscientas veinticinco veces mas lujosa que la que tendrían ellos.  
-No dormiré aquí si usted va a dormir en algo mas duro.- renegó la chica.  
-Su alteza  
-Cata.  
-Princesa  
-Cata- insisitió  
-Señora mía  
-¡CATA, CON UN DEMONIO!- le gritó exasperada y se echó a reír.  
-Bien. Cata. Es que así convenimos. Además....la habitación de mi hermana tiene shampoo incluido. Eso ya es un lujo ¿no cree?  
-Pues sí.- alzó una ceja, miró su maleta y rápido intentó esconder algo, pero su protector fue mas rápido y se lo arrebató. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el misterio quedase revelado.  
-Tú....eras....mi informante ¿cierto?  
Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas dijo  
-Sí.  
-Que lista. Eras la damisela en apuros y la artífice de todo.

Melva estaba muy divertida mirando los nuevos "amigos" que tenía en la posada hasta que notó algo extraño  
En la esquina de su habitación estaba una muchacha de la edad de su maestra, de cabello castaño oscuro algo largo, piel color de café con leche y ojos aparentemente negros -no existe tal color en los ojos humanos- con mirada dulce, de aspecto algo orientalizado. Su cara era redonda y algo infantil.  
Era apenas unos centímetros más alta que su maestra, mejor formada y con manos de pianista.

Su primera reacción fue mirarle las venas, que tenían tono rojo, no verde. Miró a sus ojos y debajo tenía las ojeras características de sus muertos.

-¿Tu nombre?- le dijo la pequeña.  
-Mirjam.- y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa franca.

Debido a que era verano y cercas había un pequeño riachuelo abundaban las luciérnagas, así que la chica sólo agarró unas cuantas y se las puso a la niña en las coletas.  
Pasaron horas cuando Melva le gritó a su maestra que quería presentarle a su nueva amiga, pero cuando se esta llegó y la niña la tomó del brazo, ya no estaba Mirjam.

-No está muerta- dijo la pequeña mirando con ojos vacíos el lugar donde había estado el espectro- Pero no vive. Es un espíritu.  
-¿Y que sucedió?  
-Me contó cuentos sobre una dimensión donde los chicos no tienen magia y estudian en una escuela normal. Tienen ciencia, sí, como nosotros. Una de ellas se parecía mucho a tí y uno de sus amigos a tu amigo. También de otra en que la misma chica era amiga de tu hermano y este era de verdad un perdedor.  
-Esa historia....-susurró Raven, como si hubiera tenido un deja vou.

Igual ocurrió cuando a Raven se le había ocurrido ir a pasearse a los columpios, que el viento le daba de frente y le llegó un olor extraño en la brisa: a flores y a frutas. Se detuvo en seco buscando en vano la fuente.  
-Ella ronda cerca de mí, aún con el peligro que representa para los muertos y los no idos Carrie White.

La luna llena tenia esa noche un aro a su alrededor, como si fuera el centro de un lago. Decían los viejos que "estaba haciendo efecto". Raven paseaba por la orilla del mar y depositó una pequeña corona con flores blancas con leves bordes rosa intenso. Se dejó a la luz de la luna y el mismo signo tribal volvió a aparecer en la base de su cuello

-Te rastreé fácilmente por esas flores- dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Raven volteó y se cubrió el cuello. Era Gabriel, con una capa en las manos.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó asombrada.  
-Tu hermano puso precio a la cabeza del caballero León en Barcelona, así que hay varios tras mis huesitos y preferí desaparecerme un ratito.- se acercó a ella y le puso la capa para protegerla del frío.  
-No soy tan delicada- murmuró.  
-Pero no debes enfermarte. Sería torpe de mi parte estar felizmente protegido y tú a punto de pescar una pulmonía.- ella rodó los ojos.  
-Dijiste que me rastreaste gracias a las flores.  
-Ah sí. Noté que tienes un aroma parecido a ellas.  
-Cada hechicero tiene una flor y un animal que lo identifican. El animal representa su escencia y la flor representa su personalidad. La mía son estas: las tsukimines.  
-Son muy lindas. ¿Y cual es tu animal?  
-Aún no lo sé.

La chica se inclinó y lanzó la corona al mar. La miró perderse entre las olas y sonrió.

-¿Y eso?  
-Para mi madre.  
-Oh. Una ofrenda a los muertos.  
-Algo así.- quiso alejarse, pero él la detuvo del brazo, obligándo a verle a los ojos. Gabriel metió una mano entre su ropa (N/A: La de él, no piensen mal) y sacó de ella una pequeña muñeca con pelo de estambre negro, ojos de botoncito y bracitos y pies sin definición, con un vestidito rosa.

-Dijiste que nunca tuviste una muñeca. Bien, nunca es tarde para tener la primera, aunque lamento que sea tan humilde.  
Raven miró la muñequita y luego a su amigo, sorprendida más por el gesto. La tomó y la abrazó con alegría infantil.  
-Es muy linda. Gracias.  
-Por cierto- dijo Gabriel como advirtiéndole- No sólo detecté tu olor. Noté otro mas extraño, de otro perfume. Pero es imposible, las únicas que huelen demasiado aquí son tú, las chicas rebeldes, Catalina y Melva. Y digamos que a ninguna corresponde esa esencia.  
-¿No será de alguna de tus amiguitas?- respondió con ironía la chica.  
-Bah. Te veías mas tierna hace tres segundos. Vuelve a ser así. Y no....no he podido ir, con las prisas de intentar matarte.- rió, pese a lo macabro del asunto.- Además, ellas huelen a perfume barato. Su esencia es algo repugnante. Por lo menos para mí.  
-Tienes buena nariz.  
-No.- la miró a los ojos- Sólo una habilidad de más.

Gabriel notó que su protegida estaba como distraída, pensando en algo más. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Raven le dio la respuesta

-Es Melva. Dice que encontró a una espíritu que le contó una historia de un mundo en que no hay magia- alzó la ceja- ¿es ridículo, no? ¿Cómo vivirían sin magia?  
-Pues sí.  
-Pero no sólo eso sino que también ahí viven dos seres similares a nosotros dos y en otra historia vive mi hermano y es un perdedor. Me sonó todo demasiado conocido  
-Bueno, esta no es la única dimensión que hay, puede ser que la espíritu haya visto nuestras vidas paralelas y se las halla dicho a la niña en forma de un cuento.

Raven negó con la cabeza

-Es que esa historia yo la conocía. Me la contó una compañera de la Academia. Me pregunto si será ella.  
-Es de las que murieron ¿no?  
-Sí.

El rubio miró el mar color plata y dijo sin motivo aparente, con tono distraído:

-Nosotros no somos mas que una ilusión. Cada universo sueña a sus habitantes, todo es sueño dentro de un sueño. Es posible que nuestros destinos dependan de lo que alguien esté imaginando, no sé, algún hombre, un anciano o una niña cualquiera en un pueblo. Y a esa persona la puede estar imaginando otra persona imaginándonos.  
-Todo en la vida es sueño, diría el escritor.  
-O flores en la orilla- sonrió el joven.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños, joven rebelde

Me clavé en los juegos de rol ¡que quieren! Así me inspiro! . Pero juro que ya no me tardaré tanto! Lo prometo!

2: Feliz cumpleaños, joven rebelde

21 de julio.  
Raymond se levanto al amanecer y se metió a bañar. El agua fría lo recorrió de pies a cabeza despertando cada nervio de su ser. Luego, ayudado por dos sirvientes se vistió y salió a desayunar con su padre. Apenas se sentó en el gran comedor, dijo para si mismo  
-Dondequiera que estés, querido hermano...estarás bien. Feliz cumpleaños.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, querido hijo mío.  
-Gracias, padre.  
Entrecerró los ojos con algo de odio en ellos. Finalmente, se dispuso a comer.  
-Hijo, hoy se representa tu obra. En San Sebastián.  
-Oh, claro padre. Iré, por supuesto.- respondió con indiferencia.

San Sebastián. El mar y las gaviotas anunciaban la llegada del verano.  
-¡Hermanito!- gritó Raven cayendo de un salto en la cama de su hermano, haciéndolo rebotar y tirándolo de la misma. Catalina entró segundas, aulló de terror y salió apenada de la estancia.  
-Señorita Catalina, perdóneme, perdóneme.  
-Dick, que modo de recibir a la princesa- se burló la hechicera-....¡sin camisa!  
-¡Tu guarda silencio!- rugió el joven, mientras se ensartaba rápidamente una camisa color blanco, algo gastada que lo hacia lucir demasiado bien. Se encontró con Catalina y la tomo por el brazo para detener su carrera, porque estaba demasiado impresionada por el chico. De un modo demasiado lento su cabello se dio vuelta con la misma lentitud que ella. Se miraron en silencio por un instante pequeño, pero para ambos demasiado largo  
-Feliz 20 aniversarios- dijo la chica pasándose la mano por el cabello con algo de timidez.  
-Gracias.  
No se atrevió a abrazarla.

Raven y Alan estaban en la cocina preparando el pastel, demasiado divertidos decorando.  
-Pero mira, que desastre el que hacemos- se burlo el chico.  
-Bah, con magia......  
-....Se arregla todo  
Chasquearon los dedos y solo quedo el tazón con cobertura para hacer un nuevo desastre. Raven tomo algo de la cobertura y le puso un toquecito en la nariz a su maestro. Este solo soltó una risa, divertido.  
-Me la paso de bien contigo.- respondió el.  
Ella sonrió complacida...pero sonrojada.

Catalina miró un momento asombrada a Dick.  
-Te pareces a ....es imposible. Olvídalo.

Melva de nuevo se topó con la espíritu y la chica esta vez se inclinó y le puso una flor en el pelo. La pequeña ladeó un poco la cabeza como si estuviera muy confundida. Y lo estaba.  
-Tu no estas muerta- dijo- Los muertos no pueden tomar cosas...y- se rascó un poco la cabeza- No recuerdo como te llamabas  
-Mirjam.- se irguió y miró al cielo- Mi nombre existe en muchas lenguas del mundo; desde el hebreo hasta las lenguas indígenas de México e incluso japonés, con diversa pronunciación: María, Miriam, Mitzi, Maya o Maaya. Pero en todos significa magia.  
La pequeña se quedó maravillada al oír tantos conocimientos.  
-Cuéntame otro cuento.- pidió sentándose en el piso. Su invitada sonrió complacida.- El de los estudiantes que se parecen a los rebeldes.  
-Ah, pues verás, un día, los jóvenes estudiantes viajan a la Nueva España, que ellos llaman México. Y ahí se encuentran con los padres del joven pelinegro.  
-¡Un momento! Si se parecen a los rebeles ¿eso significa que Enrique VIII es también padre de Dick?  
-No. Por suerte, aquí no lo es.- sonrió con dulzura.

Amy y Víctor arreglaban las naves juntos mientras esta se daba un taco de ojo (hechizada: infarto total): el moreno estaba sin camisa.  
-Vic- preguntó esta pasándole la llave inglesa  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Si tuvieras una hija o un hijo de otra mujer...me lo dirías?  
Víctor Stone tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mental por recordar si había alguna mujer antes de su querida Amy Brown. Como concluyó que no, pues dijo muy seguro  
-Pues sí. No le tendría secretos a mi chica.  
Se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego él retomó la palabra  
-¿Amy?  
-¿Sí, Vic?  
-¿Si sí....me matarías o me tirarías una patada tan fuerte que no tendría mas herederos?  
-A lo mejor- él la miró con cara de espanto.- Es broma.  
¡Cuan cerca y cuan lejos estaban de la realidad!

* * *

-Síguele...¿que ocurrirá entre los dos que se parecen a Raven y Gabriel?-preguntó Melva  
-¿Te digo algo? Se enamorarán. Sólo que ella es muy necia para admitirlo.  
-Que bien. ¿Cuando él le dirá lo que siente?  
-No sé...pronto. Si te lo digo se rompe el encanto.

Raven se había quedado dormida debajo de un roble.  
Gabriel se había quedado dormido debajo de un puente.  
Ella vió una noche estrellada con la luna llena en sangre. Un círculo con gemas puestas al azar y cuatro jóvenes -tres mujeres y un hombre- miraban una luz que había comenzado a llenar al chico y dos de ellas. La cara no se les veía bien.  
-¿Que es esto?- gritó aterrada una de las chicas.  
Entonces la luz les hizo perder la conciencia a la mas pequeña de las chicas y al muchacho. Pero permanecían en pie mientras la luz los elevaba. La de mediana estatura aparentemente los miraba. Mientras los dos elegidos subían, la luna debaja de ser roja.  
Lo ultimo que vió Raven antes de abrir los ojos aterrada, fue que por la grácil mano de la chica corría un pequeño rastro de sangre y caía.

Gabriel sin embargo, se topaba con Mirjam, que traía un vestido blanco demasiado sencillo, sin tirantes, corto. El cabello lo llevaba sobre los hombros. Mirjam le entregaba un cuervo recién nacido y con preocupación, al dejárselo en las manos, dijo  
-Cuídala....cuídala. Son tiempos oscuros. No la dejes. Cuídala....

Raven despertó con la cara de preocupación de un pequeño de 3 años.  
-¿Que tienes?- le dijo el niño.  
La hechicera abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó extrañada. El chiquillo tenía el pelo negro y espeso y ojos azulitos y con el pliegue oriental. Toda la expresión de inocencia en la cara.  
-Que lindo- dijo esta sin poder contenerse y le tomó la carita entre las manos- ¿como te llamas?  
-Kawamoto Aki.*  
Detrás de el pequeño venían Amy y Victor peleándose.  
-¡Abandona hijos! ¡Monta panzas! ¡Mujeriego!- le gritaba la chica  
-Te juro que detrás de tí no hay nadie. Amy- suplicaba Victor.  
Raven miró al niño y vio que traía una pequeña mochila.  
-Supongo que no eres español  
-Boku wa nihon-go. (Soy japonés).  
-Eso explica todo- se levantó y detuvo a Amy que le iba a tirar una cachetada bien dada a Victor.- El niño es japonés. Victor no ha salido del país nunca mas que cuando fue a Francia. Fin de la discución.

Muy dolida, Raven llevó a Aki a su cuarto para que durmiera una siesta. Lo cubrió muy cariñosamente con sus sábanas y el pequeño se quedó dormidito.  
-Nada mas reconfortante que ver a un niño dormir  
-Y nada mas bonito que verte haciendola de madre.  
Ella se volteó y se encontró a Alan. Luego se volteó despectiva a ver al niño.  
-¿Que haces en mi cuarto?  
-Te vi con el niño y supuse que ibas a necesitar ayuda. ¿donde lo encontraste?  
-Alan. Es tu vivo reflejo.- le mostró una carta que el niño le había dado.  
_  
__Querido Alan:__  
__Soy yo. Tu querida Kohaku. ¿Recuerdas que cuando tenías 16 llegaste aquí para el entierro de tu madre y pasaste un año conmigo?__  
__Ese año dejó rastro. El niño es tu hijo. Le puse Aki.__  
__Hubo un desastre en Hokkaido y para proteger a mi gente, decidimos enviar a los pequeños a Hondo (la isla central, donde está Tokio), pero a mi hijo con su padre. Incluso los ainu fueron enviados a lugares mas seguros.__  
__Cuídalo, que presiento que yo ya no podré._

-¿Porqué no me dijiste?- reprochó Raven.  
-Porque no sabía de su existencia. No te lo hubiera ocultado. Me fuí después de..."fabricar" a Aki. Y nunca se me avisó de nada.  
Raven se tiró consternada en la cama, respirando agitada.  
Alan se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos.  
-Lo que mas quisiera es que el niño tuviera una familia normal, mamá y papá. ¿que dices?  
-Alan...- le tomó la cara con ternura y señaló al pequeño.- Él decidirá quien.

Los chicos salieron al teatro esa noche. La obra era la todos los años.  
-Hace mucho tiempo, en Londres- narraban- habían nacido dos niños...hijos del rey Enrique. Uno se llamaba Robin y el otro Raymond.  
Robin creció siendo lo que su padre no quería que fuera, un ser despreciable. El pequeño creció en gracia y se mantuvo agradable a ojos de su padre.  
Cuando cumplieron 10 años....una bruja le prometió a Robin salvarlo de la luz que tanto amaba su padre. El rey se dió cuenta y por proteger a su gente tuvo que matarlo  
-¡No padre!- decía el que actuaba a Robin- Yo me vengaré si me matas.  
-Hijo mío, eres un peligro para mi gente

"¡Mi hermano fue siempre mucho mejor persona de lo que yo jamás seré!- dijo Ray decepcionado  
"Eso no es verdad. Mi padre quería matarme.- pensó Dick  
-Dick- susurró Raven- ¿Estás bien?  
-No. Vámonos.  
Catalina lo tomó de la mano, entendía porqué estaba molesto.  
-¿Algo que quieras hacer?- dijo Víctor.  
-Partiremos esta noche.

* * *

*El nombre significa "otoño. El apellido "cerca del río". Me parecieron bonitos para un niño taaan lindo


	3. Rosa desértica

OK, perdonen la tardanza, pero con esto de la influenza en México crei que la falta de ideas era un sintoma xD. Bueno, entran dos personajes: Kole y Gnarr.  
Sobre los poderes de Estrella Roja: en si solo es super fuerte y controla unas radiaciones. Como es el mayor de los titanes pues me parecio el mejor para ser sacerdote.

* * *

3: Rosa del desierto.

Subieron a todos los rebeldes que habían tomado vacaciones a las naves. Dick, Víctor, Alan y otros 5 muchachos iban a caballo para vigilar en caso de peligro. A Raven, Aki y Melva los pusieron en la misma nave.  
-¿Estarás bien?- le preguntó Alan.  
-Estos niños estarán bien conmigo si es lo que en realidad quieres saber. Estaremos bien, Alan, tu tranquilo.  
Cuando arrancaron las enormes latas Raven miraba el horizonte como pensativa. Entre las sombras creyó ver la silueta de Mirjam, que aún no conocía.  
Gabriel seguía vigilando desde arriba porque algo le había olido mal cuando salieron.  
Aki dormía plácidamente cuando oyó un ruido extraño.  
-¿Anoue-dono Raven, que pasó?*  
-No lo sé. Iré a ver  
Muy mala idea.

Observó que las naves que iban adelante ya estaban a medio destruir y la suya no tardaría mucho porque los soldados estaban avanzando muy rápido.  
-¡Corran niños!  
Tomó a Melva y salió corriendo en el primer caballo que se le puso enfrente mientras Alan los perseguía.  
-¡No escapen!- les gritaba el apuesto pelinegro.  
-¡Estas loco! ¡Nos matarán!.- respondió la hechicera.  
El caballo dio vuelta al bosque y tomó forma humana  
-Demasiado cerca- dijo el chico.  
-Gabriel....¿que haces?  
-Te dije que te protegería. Ahora, yo me quedo con Melva, tu regresa por el otro niño.  
Raven corrió de regreso a la lata con todo y que Alan seguía persiguiéndolos como si fuera un soldado del rey. Pero ya no había nada ahí.  
-¡Aki! ¡Aki!- gritaba.  
Lo encontro rodeado de fuego y al padre con una expresión extraña en la cara. Atravesó las llamas como si no importara su vida y llegó a salvo a proteger al niño. Lo abrazó  
-Estoy aquí, mi niño. Tranquilo.  
-Anoue-dono...las llamas nos están alcanzando.  
Desesperada por no encontrar alguna solución, Raven cerró los ojos.

Entonces ocurrió algo extraordinario: se escuchó el graznido de un cuervo y una energía de color blanco emanó de la chica, con la misma forma del ave. Esta extendió sus alas y apagó el fuego. Y a su vez, Alan cayó al suelo desmayado.  
-¡Raven!- gritó Dick al verla hacer eso.- ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí. ¿Ustedes?

-También. Dos personas desconocidas nos ayudaron.  
Señaló a un tipo demasiado corpulento con pinta de cavernícola y a su aparente jovencísima esposa...con el pelo pelirrojo y ojos azules.  
-Un gusto- dijo Raven extendiendo la mano- ¿Ustedes son?  
-Gonzalo y Christine- dijo él mientras su esposa al parecer miraba tristemente a Melva.- Fuimos parte de la resistencia y ahora nos hacemos presentes para pagar un favor. Ahora, deben huir ahora a nuestra casa señorita.  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo Raven se vio en un caballo de verdad con Aki y Melva en él. Dick le dio una orden y salieron cabalgando hacia el bosque.  
Gabriel los siguió convertido en un cardenal  
"¿Que fue eso"- preguntó el chico.  
"Ese es el animal que me protege. Un cuervo."  
"Entonces...mi sueño..."  
Desconcertado, Gabriel volvió a su forma humana y se quedó quieto. Raven le ordenó al caballo detenerse y lo miró.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-No es nada- le sonrió para ocultar su duda.- Los alcanzaré luego.

"Alan estaba controlado por una fuerza extraña- pensaba la hechicera- Por eso nos atacó. Pero hasta donde nos marca el protocolo a los hechiceros y magos...no debemos servir a los tiranos. No sé quien sería en realidad"  
(Yo no fuí niña)  
"Carrie. ¿Que haces aquí?"  
(Una vieja amiguita tuya me esta molestando ¿La reconoces por esto?)  
Un aroma a flores y frutas llenó el aire, casi ahogándola en él.  
"Mi...mi no sabe"- respondió ocultando el nombre  
(Ya veremos luego)

En el Palacio, Enrique de Hanover dormía plácidamente en cuando un olor a incienso llenó todo, escuchó pasos tan livianos como el aire. El miedo lo invadió cuando sintió algo sentarse al lado de él en su cama: un peso livianísimo, como si fuera una muchacha.  
-No es posible  
(Te has olvidado de mí)  
La voz dulzona y criminal resonó en la habitacion  
(Me rompiste el corazón ¡y te juro que te lo haré pagar! ¡Te burlaste de mí, Hanover!)

Hacía ya 21 años, en ese mismo palacio, habían llegado nuevos nobles, gracias a...  
-Las nuevas leyes permiten a todo aquel que haya servido a la Corona Inglesa con grado heroico se le concederá el honor de subir de rango, sin importar su seña de identidad.- anunció el mensajero en aquella ceremonia.  
Enrique de Hanover, de apenas 17 años, estaba aburriéndose en la ceremonia como nunca  
-No sé porqué tengo que asistir si yo no tengo nada que ver aqui.  
-Eres el Heredero al Trono- le reprochó su madre.- Tienes que estar aquí.  
Entonces ocurrió lo mas fascinante que jamás pudo haber visto. Junto a uno de los nuevos nobles, hechiceros, estaba una chica de cabello largo, de ese color que se hará parduzco inevitablemente. Su piel era algo tostada por el sol, con los ojos color de miel.  
-Sir White, su esposa y su hija Carietta. Condes de Canterbury.- los presentó el padre de Enrique.  
-Un gusto, señor- dijo la reina.  
-Tienen una hija muy bonita- dijo Enrique sin meditarlo, provocando el rubor de la chica.- No, en serio. ¿Cuantos años tiene?  
-Quince, apenas los cumplió.- respondió el señor White.- Está esperando el Baile de las Iniciadas.

Lejos de ahí, Raven se dedicaba a sanar a Alan. Christine, su anfitriona jugaba con Melva preguntándole cosas sobre su vida.  
-Yo tuve una niña como tú, pero como era hechicera me la mataron- le reveló.  
La joven se quedó sorprendida ¿como que ahora estaban matando también niños con sangre de magos? Eso nunca antes había pasado.  
-....dicen que se aproxima la Revancha de Carrie- escuchó decir a Víctor- Y por eso los han estado matando. Creen que ella está buscando a una niña para vengarse de Hanover  
-Entonces está de nuestro lado.- dijo Fabricio.  
-No. Cuando ocurrió la Luna Roja....mató a cuantos pudo, no solo a los culpables.  
Alan no tardó en despertar. Se veía sumamente mal.  
-Me duele la cabeza horrores.- se quejó.  
-Ya estas bien. Solo fuiste poseído por alguna magia.  
-¿Y Aki?  
Ella le señaló al niño que estaba felíz de la vida practicando la caligrafía japonesa en un pergamino que ella le había dado.

-No quería dormir. Melva está jugando con nuestra anfitriona, Christine.

-Te ves preocupada- dijo él mientras le tomaba el mentón

-¿Sabes algo de cuando fue la luna Roja?  
-Sé cuando fue.-respondió Alan- Nadie conoce la razón de porqué Carrie White se volvió la Asesina Bruja esa noche, hasta ahora creen que ella había visto el futuro de Enrique de Hanover como dictador, como asesino de su hijo mayor. Yo personalmente creo que ella estaba loca y perdio el control sobre sus poderes.  
-Pero no tiene lógica, ella como yo estudiaron en una gran academia de magia y es imposible perder el control si tienes el conocimiento exacto.  
-¿Que no la luna llena nos da mas poder? Dice la leyenda que solo a pocos les concede la fuerza y pureza de sus rayos y entonces aumenta a niveles estratosféricos el poder de esa persona.  
Alan se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a la confundida hechicera  
-Ya deja de preocuparte por eso. Carrie no podría dañarte porque yo lo sentiría.  
-Es eso lo que me preocupa, Alan. Esta noche alguna fuerza obtuvo el control sobre tu ser ¿y si fue ella?  
-Carrietta jamás escogería a un hombre.

Hanover seguía recorriendo su pasado, con aquellos días recorriendo el palacio con aquella nueva noble que se volvió su fascinación. Aunque era tímida y a veces tomaba un aire de oveja sumisa, le parecía adorable.  
-Carrie ¿usted quisiera ir conmigo al baile de las Iniciadas?  
-No podría rechazarle.

De pronto, todo volvió a su época para el tirano. Un viento duro y cortante entró por la ventana y agitó todo.  
(¡Me rompiste el corazón! ¡Yo te amaba!)  
-Era necesario. Ellos no me iban a dejar estar contigo.  
(Entonces no me hubieras hecho ilusiones si lo sabías, Enrique, por eso ocurrió lo que ocurrió)  
-No me vengas de vuelta a ese cuento  
(Mi sangre, derramada por tu espada, aun reclama venganza. Y ya encontré la depositaria, la urna de mis poderes)  
El viento paró dejando a Enrique de Hanover como en un trance del que no salió hasta que salió el sol a terminar con las tinieblas que había dejado tras de sí la asesina bruja.

* * *

*Anoue-dono es una forma honoraria de decir en japonés "hermana". Claro que ahora está en desuso.

Dudas, comentarios....criticas, son bienvenidas.


	4. El templo

4: El templo.

Gabriel fue el primero que se quedó consternado esa mañana, cuando tuvieron que dejar la casa de Christine y Gonzalo.  
-¿Como es posible que hagas eso?  
-Tiene derecho a ser felíz.- le dijo Raven dándole un codazo directo a las costillas.  
-Adiós Raven- le dijo Melva dándole un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo y por enseñarme a usar mis poderes.  
-De nada. Y te cuidas mucho.  
En la nave, ella iba con Aki dormido en su regazo.

En el Palacio, en Barcelona, Berenice había estado todo el día temblando. Extrañamente había sentido la presencia de un espíritu, pero creyó que era por que esa noche había decidido complacer al Conde de Benalcázar. Siempre había sido tan raro y a la vez tan atractivo con esos ojos grises y serenos con un toque extraño en la mirada.  
Por eso no se sorprendió al ver al Rey de Inglaterra con escalofríos. Por lo menos cada día 21 de mes se ponía así y no le veía el porqué.  
Ese día contó 5 sirvientas que ya daban la seña del dedo pulgar hacia abajo: signo irrevocable de que el despotismo del rey incluía a las doncellas.  
-Por favor, lo que yo haría sin rechistar y él prefiere a...esas- dijo por lo bajo al alejarse del comedor después del desayuno.

Volviendo a su refugio, Dick y Catalina se encargaron personalmente de arreglar los conflictos que pudieron haber surgido en la ausencia de los líderes y mandaron a los reemplazos a descansar unos días. En secreto se miraban y se sonreían con complicidad.  
-Catalina, por favor, vete a descansar- le pidió él después de un rato.  
-No. Jamás en mi vida había trabajado y es muy estimulante. Y pensar que pasé la vida encerrada sin poder hacer nada por mí misma.  
-Me avisabas los movimientos del Rey.  
-Y ya.

Esa misma tarde, durante la siesta, Raven tuvo la primer premonición en meses.  
Soñaba con la misma chica de pelo negro y piel algo morena que Melva ya había visto. Llevaba el uniforme de la Academia donde ella había estudiado: un vestido negro de falda amplia con vuelos, puños y cuello alto en color blanco con botones morados.  
-Mirjam.  
-Tienes que volver con tu señora. Ella desea hablarte. Se te presentarán dos poderes en estas semanas, tu deberás decidir o alguna de nosotras lo hará  
-Pero solo te veo a tí...  
Y despertó.  
-Ni de coña vuelvo con ella.- dijo Rachel simplemente y tomó el disfraz del día, mientras se sacaba el sueño de la mente

Raymond paseaba por el palacio sin los síntomas que presentaban el resto de los ocupantes de este. Estaba, en sí, tranquilo y componiendo aún sus poemas a la desconocida chica, mientras que Berenice se enfrentaba al Rey tirano.  
-Es un ser despreciable- le dijo- Aquella muchacha que se resiste a que usted haga con ella lo que quiere la quiere más y yo, que por afición, haría lo que ellas niegan, me desprecia.  
-No aceptaré la que ya ha sido de los demás.  
-¡Aquella castaña que esta mañana bajó el pulgar tiene dos días de casada! ¿Que pretende con eso? ¿Demostrarnos que? ¿Que es usted gran varón? Gran varón sería si nos respetara. Pero merece el desprecio y perder con lo que dió vida a los Príncipes.  
Y se fue. Hanover no se inmutó ante las palabras de la Princesa, apenas vió que se acercaba a una sirvienta mas joven y decidió seguir en su pasatiempo.  
-Dile a mi hermana que dos canarias, dos de bronce y una noche.- le dijo Berenice a Rachel, que en su código quería decir dos rubias, dos castañas y una pelinegra.  
-Lo haré, su Majestad.  
Enrique aprovechó la situación para tomar a la hechicera del brazo y la jaló hacia él  
-Vaya, vaya. Una dulzura como tú rondando por aquí.  
-Suélteme, señor- dijo Rachel con voz firme. Ni podía mover la mano hacia sus pócimas, siquiera.  
-No. Por lo mismo de ser tu Lord debes hacer lo que yo quiero.  
-Me niego.  
-No te resistas- siguió jaloneándola este mientras ella se defendía a patadas y golpes mal dados.  
-¡Déjeme!  
-Déjela- dijo una voz joven de hombre Enseguida el joven de pelo negro y largo apareció y liberó a Rachel, poniéndola entre sus brazos para protegerla mientras esta se quedaba asustada  
-Hijo. No te metas que por ley se obedece primero al padre que al Hijo.  
-La han estado buscando en la cocina, por eso me la llevo. Además mire. Es aún una niña. Déjela, por Dios.  
El tirano se fue mientras Rachel se zafaba  
-No tenías porqué armar un numerito- dijo esta acomodándose otra vez el cabello- ¿Y porqué te quitaste los lentes, Dick?  
El joven solo sonrió mirándola algo incrédulo  
-¿Rachel, verdad?  
-Nos conocemos desde hacie diez años, hermanito ¿porque de repente me preguntas el nombre?  
-Ya sabes... tanta gente... se me olvida.  
-Nos veremos en la noche- dijo esta dándose la vuelta.

Pero esa misma tarde tuvieron que salir a investigar lo que había sucedido en una zona lejana de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron notaron que Raven se ponía algo nerviosa  
-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Gabriel, que había ido con ella y Alan  
-Es que siento escalofríos. No sé porqué.  
Llegando casi a donde habían registrado los sucesos anómalos, la misma hechicera reconoció las señas que había talladas en el piso. No eran normales: para ella tenían un significado.  
-Aquí fue donde la computadora nos señalaba- dijo Alan  
-Pues no se ve nada raro- dijo Gabriel revisando de nuevo el mapa  
-Esa computadora tiene la mas alta tecnología ¿como va a equivocarse?  
-Fue hecha por humanos, los humanos cometemos errores, por lo tanto también lo que hacemos.  
En ese segundo entre que Alan lo miraba algo irritado, notaron que el vestido de encima (off: en ese entonces se usaban dos vestidos, uno era como un camisón y otro era un jumper) de Raven caía al suelo.  
-¿Que haces?- preguntó Alan sonrojándose.

La hechicera no respondió. Estaba como en trance: con la mirada perdida, la piel casi del color de la luna llena, los labios entreabiertos. Alan quiso despertarla, pero Gabriel la detuvo.  
-No la toques.- le dijo casi en un susurro.  
Raven siguió avanzando y al llegar a un círculo con símbolos estelares y marcas en lenguas desconocidas una luz salió de las mismas. La energía también llenó a la joven y cegó a sus acompañantes.  
Cuando todo terminó ella traía un vestido elegante y complicado, el pelo largo y sujeto con varios adornos. Tenía el porte mas misterioso y con una autoridad indiscutible. En medio de la frente tenía el signo de una media luna acostada.

-Señora...  
La luz enorme que tenía aquel ser apenas dejaba distinguir que era una mujer alta y en extremo delgada, anoréxica, con el cabello casi en el piso y una hoz en una mano y un libro en la otra. Era nada menos que Láquesis, una de las Parcas.  
-Al final tuve que hacer esto para que volvieras a verme.  
-Preferiría enterrar esos sucesos. Por eso no quería venir. Pero si usted ha llamado la atención del resto de la gente con tal de comunicarme algo, es algo importante.  
-Así es. El Peligro ronda de nuevo por la tierra, corre riesgo de nuevo la paz porque busca la venganza que no consumó.  
-Pero señora, ya Enrique de Hanover ha desestabilizado muchas cosas ¿cree que eso afectará más?  
-Sí.- dijo con firmeza- Porque uno de los poderes mas grandes que jamás haya existido es la amenaza. Y la dueña de esos poderes y la Mensajera de otros mundos intentarán persuadirte de aceptar su propia fuerza. Si no decides pronto....

-... Alguna de las dos lo hará y temo que no será mi Mensajera.  
Raven despertó del trance mientras las luces cambiaban a azul hasta finalmente apagarse. También su ropa volvió a ser la misma junto con su apariencia.  
Alan y Gabriel se quedaron de piedra al ver ese fenómeno en la chica. Ella caminó como si no hubiera importado algo lo que le habían dicho.

-Mirjam... tienes que volver. Ya no puedo permitirle a la Asecina Bruja que gane ventaja y termine de destruir el equilibrio tan frágil que hay- le dijo Láquesis a su Mensajera.

* * *

Mi sabes que mi tardarte mucho en subir capítulo. Lo siento.


	5. La nueva

Perdonen las molestias de haberme tomado TANTO tiempo. Es que... ps ustedes saben, el back to school... hace que te pierdas un rato.  
¡En este capi entra una titán nueva!

* * *

5: La nueva.

La siguiente luna nueva no fue tan reconfortante para Enrique de Hanover.  
-No creas que te dejaré solo. Una mujer perdona, pero no olvida. Y yo no te perdonaré jamás.  
-Carrie... tú no entiendes.  
De nuevo el viento helado llenó el palacio hacia las memorias perdidas de ambos  
-Señoras y señores...-anunció el padre del actual rey mientras los músicos tocaban mas alegremente para ocultar unos gritos: Carietta White estaban siendo arrastrada a una celda para no interrumpir el anuncio real- Nuestro hijo, el Príncipe Enrique se unirá en matrimonio a la joven marquesa de Irlanda.  
-¡No, no, no!-gritaba la joven mientras los guardias la llevaban a rastras. Uno de ellos le tapó la boca  
-Vamos chiquilla, deja de gritar que él no será tuyo- se burló otro.  
Una niebla llenó el aposento del tirano inglés.  
-¡Yo te amé, Enrique, te amaba! ¡No sabes cuándo me dolió verte tan felíz con esa...esa.... mujer! ¡No sabes cuanto luché por no matar a esos dos niños que te dió apenas nacieron! ¡Y por no matarlos ahora!  
-Uno de ellos está muerto.  
Carrie soltó una carcajada lúgubre que hacía parecer más bien que lloraba desconsolada.  
-Siempre en tu mundo, Enrique. No sabes cuan equivocado estás.  
Desapareció de nuevo la fantasma y dijo para sí el rey.  
-Yo también te amé, Carrie, pero primero estaba mi familia.

Raven fue la primera que se levantó con la alarma que sonó esa mañana llena de neblina por las primeras lluvias del verano. Escondió a los niños y salió corriendo a enfrentarse al invasor.  
Victor tomó su arma y salió acompañado de Amy y Alan. Gabriel no estaba ahí.  
-Dick... yo también voy- le dijo Catalina al verlo levantarse.  
-No, su majestad. No sabemos que sea lo que nos amenaza.  
Pero como buena mujer, Cata puso oidos sordos y tomó su invento para seguir al pelinegro al principio de uno de los túneles.  
Ya estaban todos blandiendo sus armas cuando unas estrellas de metal, ligeras, pasaron cerca de Alan y apenas lograron rozarle un mechó de pelo para cortárlo. Este no lo lamentó ni nada.  
-¿Quién eres?- gritaron juntos los hermanos.  
-Vaya... no te veo desde hace un año y ya me tratas como desconocida- dijo una voz con tono medio festivo y burlón. Acto seguido, su dueña salió de entre la neblina.  
-¿Julia?- preguntó Raven  
La chica era apenas mas alta y mejor formada que la hechicera. Tenía el pelo negro con un extraño mechón rosa del lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Los ojos con un pequeño parecido con las pupilas de un gato. Piel blanca, pero no tanto como Raven. Llevaba un vestido negro a la rodilla con los dobladillos destrozados en picos, botas largas y masculinas, la blusa parecida pero con un medallón colgando del cuello y un cinturón con armas pequeñas y trucos de asesino. Las manos eran largas y delicadas.  
Todo un caso de extravagancia.  
-Ya te dije que no quiero que me llames así, soy Jinx.  
-Como en la Academia- dijo Raven.  
Fabricio había quedado anonadado al ver a la chica. No podía creer lo que veía, pero era real. Así que logró apartarla unos instantes del grupo para preguntarle.  
-Soy Fabricio de Menso... perdón, de Mendoza.  
-Un gusto Fabricio.- suspiró ligero- ¿Sabes? Deberías regresar?  
-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?  
-El que te prestó el cerebro debe de estarlo extrañando- se mofó de la timidez del chico.

Lo primero que Dick hizo fue preguntarle sus habilidades, pero eso ya en su oficina.  
-Sé combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas blancas, uso de venenos y lanzar rayos... pero no así espectaculares, como los que solía usar tu hermana, son mas sencillos.  
-Todo un caso- respondió sorprendido el rebelde.- Bien, tu primer misión es ser espía y buscar la anormalidad que detectó Catalina en el laboratorio del palacio.

Así que ahi vemos a la chica nueva con su vestido negro con blanco echando vistazos a todos los cuartos para encontrar el laboratorio. Apenas con una mirada ya sabía lo que había adentro. Pero uno de los vistazos provocó que alguien que le había echado el ojo la encerrara.  
-Vaya, vaya... ¿que tenemos aquí?  
-Soy nueva, su majestad.- hizo una reverencia de lo más cómica por lo tosca que lo había hecho.  
-Bien- entonces la forzó y la besó de un modo para nada santo y la acarició de un modo de por mas poco puro. La chica logró soltarse tirándole una patada al reyezuelo.  
-¡Suélteme!- gruñó.  
-Ruda. Me gusta.- Jinx le lanzó un shuriken que logró detenerle una manga de la camisa.  
-Déjeme en paz. Usted se la pasa arrebatándole a las mujeres algo muy preciado. ¿Qué es lo que busca con eso, eh?- dijo con muy poca educación.  
Hanover en ese momento sintió un escalofrío. El pelo lacio de Jinx, así como su mirada de enojo le habían resucitado un recuerdo. Cayó en crisis nerviosa y comenzó a gritar nervioso.  
-¡Ellos me lo pidieron! ¡Tenía que obedecer! ¡Tenía... que hacerlo!  
Los guardias entraron corriendo para ver que le sucedía al rey. Pero estaba él solo en el cuarto. En el lugar de JInx había una rosa quemada que ella no había dejado. A la sola vista de eso, Hanover siguió gritando enloquecido hasta que se desmayó.  
-Enrique- dijo Carrie a su oido antes de que perdiera la conciencia- Tu perdición está mas cercana ahora mas que nunca. Lo ha estado desde mi luna. La Luna de Carrie.

Esa noche, en el cuarto de las chicas, Jinx y Raven sostenían una conversación oculta. La chica de los ojos azul imposible peinaba a su amiga mientras se comunicaban mentalmente.  
-Por eso no quería que vinieras, Julia.- dijo Raven.- Porqué eso es lo que quiere siempre. Por fortuna no pudo conmigo gracias a mi hermano.  
-Es que es más que eso. Él entró en crisis al verme enojada.- cruzó los brazos- sé que estaba loco, pero no es para tanto.  
-Chicas- dijo Amy- recuerden que queremos enterarnos de lo que vió Jinx. No tienen porqué usar la comunicación mental.  
-Esto es entre nosotras- dijo Jinx. Las demás entendieron.  
-Tú don es el de Saber intenciones ocultas... según te dijeron en la Academia.  
-Y que por eso no podía dominar la magia más allá, por la fuerza de mi don. Aunque tenía un nombre mas impronunciable, me gustó el apodo que le pusimos "los cuatro terribles".- los ojos se le llenaron de nostalgia.- ¿Aún no sabes cuál es tu don?  
-No. El de Mirjam era la astronomía ¿te acuerdas?. Pero el mío ni en sueños. Sólo que con una melodía puedo ver el pasado de alguien.  
-Ah, eso no es un don. Es algo diferente.  
-¿Y cuál era la intención de Hanover, a ver, Jinx?  
-Simple: su intención era que los nobles hispanos no odiaran más a los Ingleses. Así los casaría entre sí para formar una nueva nobleza con ambas sangres. Una vez que funcionara, su hijo sería visto como rey normal y natural de España.  
-Entonces Raymond comenzaría a levantar el país y así estarían sometidos todos, sin darse cuenta, a un orden que no les pertenece.  
-Así tal cual. Y luego sus nietos y bisnietos conquistarían mas naciones y tras unos cien años, todos caerían. Todos bajo el poder de los Hanover.  
-¿Pero con qué fin lo hace?  
-Eso no lo sé.


	6. Alta traición

Bueno, pues subo dos capis de un jalón. Ahora conoceremos un poquito dle pasado de la hechicera.

6: Alta Traición

Habían pasado apenas dos días del fracaso de Jinx en el Palacio. El otoño ya había empezado, cosa que aprovechó Raven para sacar a pasear a los niños al parque a jugar un rato.  
Obviamente, uno recibía un poco mas de atención por estar su padre presente.  
-¡Derechazo, Aki!- dijo Alan mientras jugaba espadazos con su hijo... nada mas y nada menos que con ramas caidas.  
-¡Tooshe!- dijo el pequeño en media lengua (off: como niño pequeño), apuntando justamente al medio de su padre.  
-¡Oh, me has matado!- cayó el pelinegro al piso con gestos cómicos, Aki le cayó encima y comenzaron a "pelear" en el piso.  
-No se vayan a lastimar-dijo Raven mientras dejaba que unas niñas le hicieran trencitas en el pelo con listones que no combinaban para nada con la ropa que llevaba.  
-¡Quedaste bonita!- dijo una de ellas. Alan casi soltaba la risa al verla. Se veía cómica con las trenzas apuntando a distintos lados de su cara y todas mal hechas. Pero para las pequeñas era algo bello.  
-Madame...- dijo el mago haciendo una cómica reverencia.  
La diversión terminó cuando oyeron el relinchar de los caballos del Ejército. Al instante Raven les ordenó a los niños que corrieran hacia las compuertas que había debajo de los bancos para esconderse. Ni bien lo hubo dicho cuando ya estaban todos bajo tierra.  
-Fue lo que ordenó mi hermano ¿Pero porqué lo hacemos?  
-¿Recuerdas porqué mataron a la madre de Melva, verdad?  
-Porque querían matar a su hija.  
-No sólo a ella. Quieren matar a todas las niñas que sean mágicos.  
-¿Porqué? ¿Que planea Hanover con eso?  
-Que hace 21 años Carrie juró antes de morir vengarse. Es probable que use a una niña que no conozca la historia.

Esa noche la insomne hechicera (off: se les olvidó que no duerme ¿verdad?) estaba volviendo a remendar uno de sus vestidos cuando vio una sombra moverse a la luz de la luna. Tomó un sable y la siguió.  
-Gabriel.- lo detuvo poniendo el filo en su espalda.  
-No tienes que ser tan ruda, Raven.  
-¿A donde vas?  
-A recuperar algo.  
-Voy contigo-dijo la chica con toda naturalidad tomando su capa.  
-Perfecto. Sólo esperemos que tu paranoico hermano no relacione mi ausencia con la ausencia del Caballero León.

También en esa noche Raymond de Hanover vagaba por el castillo atormentado por sus recuerdos, especialmente los que había compartido con su hermano, con quien siempre fue uno hasta que había recibido ese medallón extraño. El primer recuerdo que tenía era del funeral de su abuelo.  
-Despídete del abuelito, Ray- le había dicho su madre mientras lo subía al ataúd. El venerable anciano (en lo que cabe, también fue tirano) tenía las manos unidas sobre el pecho sosteniendo su espada, con su corona. Pero lo que lo había atemorizado era que no habían cerrado sus ojos. El fulgor de aquel azul imposible era un miedo que lo perseguía desde siempre.

Lo peor era la sensación de que con su abuelo había muerto un tono de azul para las futuras generaciones. Ni él ni su hermano habían sacado ese color en los ojos, ambos tenían los ojos negros como su madre. A no ser que ...que a su padre, en sus aventuras, se le hubiera ido la mano.

Al llegar a las cabellerizas tuvieron que despertar a Fabricio. Aún bajo la luz de la luna se notaban bastante bien sus ojos azul celeste común y corriente. Nada fuera de este mundo.  
-Hazme el favor con mi hermano de decir que tuve que salir por cosas para pociones o algo así. Por favor.- le rogó la hechicera  
-Me vas a deber una de esas paellas que sólo tú sabes hacer así de buenas.  
-Hecho.  
Así, a la mitad de la noche partieron. La pelinegra en un caballo color blanco y el rubio en uno castaño, los dos bastante bien cuidados  
-¿Puedo preguntar a donde vamos?  
-A mi casa.- respondió Gabriel, pero por el viento su voz casi no se oía.  
-Tu casa, rubiales, está ¡En Barcelona! ¡Dirección contraria!  
-Ya sé que te extrañó que te lleve por el bosque, pero pronto lo entenderás.  
Ambos se miraron un instante, ella dudando de la seguridad de sus ojos verdes como el jade, él queriendo entender la frialdad de esos ojos color "entre azul y buenas noches".

No tardaron mucho en ver una casa enorme de campo con un imponente jardin y una pared llena de enredaderas. Raven se quedó sin aliento.  
-Esa era la casa de campo de la Duquesa de La Mancha.... si esta es tu casa....  
-Soy su hijo, exacto.- le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la chica- Andando, debemos recuperarla.  
Caminaron hasta llegar a la pared de enredaderas. Gabriel, que conocía bien la casa, se escapó por debajo de un hoyo que había en una parte de la pared. Raven lo siguió. Después, escondiéndose entre planta y planta se colaron hasta la casa.  
-Ahora tendremos que buscar el modo de subir- dijo Gabriel, desalentado por la altura. Pero su compañera ya había sacado una botellita con una sustancia color verde chicle y la estaba amasando.  
-Sujétate de mí- al rubio no le supuso ningún esfuerzo sujetarla de la cintura... pero ella se sonrojó. Luego lanzó "el chicle" y este se pegó en una ventana. Comenzó a saltar y la cosa los jaló hasta el borde de la ventana de donde se sujetaron hasta que logaron estabilizarse y entrar.  
-Gracias.  
-Gabriel... ahora que recuerdo ¿Si puedes convertirte en un animal... porqué no lo hiciste?  
-Porque quería probar tu inventito.  
-Claro ¿Y porque no mejor entramos por la puerta  
-Porque esta ya no es su casa  
La voz había llegado de un desconocido.

Se volteó y un hombre de pelo canoso había entrado a la estancia. Debía tener 55 o mas años. Vestía con la ropa típica de un noble y sostenía una espada.  
-Vaya... el Señor Cerebro- dijo Gabriel llamándole por un apodo que le había puesto al hombre alguna vez (off: Sí, es cerebro)- Que milagro que se haya quedado con el hogar de mi madre.  
-Supondré que vienes a recuperarlo.  
-No supone mal.  
-Pues primero muestra ser un buen rival mio. La chica- señaló a Raven. Ella lo miró confundido, pero en los ojos del duque sólo había frialdad.  
-Llévensela.  
-¿Qué?- los guardias tomaron a Raven de los brazos y se la llevaron, mientras ella forcejeaba-¡Maldito traidor!

Sola, en la celda, Raven se preguntaba porqué no la había hecho caso a sus instintos, que le decian que no confiara en él. Así, hasta que escuchó pasos.  
-Perdóname, pero solo así él aceptaría mi reto.  
Silencio.  
-Raven, por favor.  
-Sí fueras realmente un caballero, me hubieras defendido. De no ser que sé cuidarme ¡no sabes que buena tarde hubieran pasado los guardias esos!  
Se dio la vuelta para recostarse de espaldas a él. Se sentía traicionada, humillada y desconsolada.

Cuando comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, lo primero que reconoció fue una sábana muy suave y un par de almohadas demasiado mullidas. Abrió los ojos y vió un cuarto digno de la nobleza.  
"O estoy muerta o estoy soñando" pensó "Espero y sea lo segundo".  
Una sirvienta le dijo que se bañara. Ella obedeció sin cuestionarse, luego la secaron y le pusieron un vestido muy elegante en tonos azul marino y negro, con encaje negro en los puños de las mangas.  
Finalmente la bajaron a un salón muy elegante donde la esperaba un séquito de sirvientes... y Gabriel, vestido ya no como plebeyo, sino como el noble que era.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Señorita- le explicó un hombre que tenía una prótesis de metal a modo de brazo (off: hombre robot!!)- El señor Gabriel hizo eso para protegerla, porque de otro modo, si perdía, su adversario la hubiera matado. Si la enviaba a la prisión, usted de un modo u otro hubiera escapado.  
Ella se inclinó ante el chico, con respeto.  
-Gracias.  
-No tienes que hacer eso. Soy tu amigo. Ahora- señaló a los músicos- Que empiece el baile... tu baile personal de iniciada.  
La música comenzó a sonar alegre y todos los criados varones bailaron con la chica, encantada de sentirse como princesa por un rato.  
-¡Ahora, la tradición de la casa... que la invitada cante!- dijo el "mayordomo" (off: hombre robot)  
-No sé...- se apenó Raven.  
-Si cantas mal nadie dirá nada- dijo Gabriel, divertido.  
-Está bien.  
La música comenzó a sonar con una guitarra y un piano

Kiss me sweet (Bésame dulcemente)  
I'm sleeping in silence (Que duermo en silencio)  
All alone in ice and snow (Sola en el hielo y la nieve)  
In my dream, I'm calling your name (En mi sueño, te llamo por tu nombre)  
You are my love. (Eres mi amor)  
In your eyes (En tus ojos)  
I search for my memory (Busco mi memoria)  
Lost in vain (Perdida en vano)  
So far in the scenery (En el escenario)  
Hold me tight (Abrázame)  
And swear again and again (Y júrame una y otra vez)  
We'll never be apart. (Que nunca nos separaremos)

If you could touch my feathers, softly (Si pudieras tocar mis alas)  
I'll give you my love (Te amaré)  
We set sail in the darkness of the night (Navegaremos juntos en la oscuridad  
de la noche)  
Out to the sea (Hacia el mar)  
To find me there (Para encontrarte)  
To find you there (Para encontrarme)  
Love me now if you dare. (Ámame, si te atreves)

Kiss me sweet (Bésame dulcemente)  
I'm sleeping in sorrow (Que duermo con pesar)  
All alone to see you tomorrow (Sola para verte mañana)  
In my dream, I'm calling your name (En mi sueño te llamo por tu nombre)  
You are my love... (Eres mi amor)  
My love... (Mi amor)*

Luego bailó una pieza mas con Gabriel, una lenta. Comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Así que lo miró a los ojos y se acercó a él lentamente hasta tocar sus labios. Pero no llegó a besarlo porque él la soltó bruscamente mas sin embargo con cierta caballerosidad. Raven se quedó sorprendida ante ese acto.  
-Así es el amo- explicó uno de los sirvientes, que llevaba una venda.- Uno nunca sabe que pasará.  
Gabriel se llevó la mirada sorprendida de aquellos ojos color azul imposible.  
"Si admito... si caigo al final... si yo no puedo detener esto... entonces tú sufrirás" pensó mientras se alejaba. "y no quiero... no quiero que eso te pase.

* * *

*La canción es "You're my love" de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (cap. 38-39 del anime, no recuerdo bien)  
Bueno, e iniciando nuevo fanfiction.


	7. De sangre azul

Segundo capi el mismo día, para que lo disfruten!

* * *

7: De sangre azul.

Al amanecer los dos fugitivos volvieron a Barcelona.  
-Les dejamos la casa a su cuidado hasta que esta locura termine- dijo simplemente Gabriel a su mayordomo.  
-Hasta entonces lo esperaremos, Gran Duque de la Mancha, Gabriel Durán.  
Mientras iban de regreso, para Raven todo quedó claro: la mujer que ella veía las pocas noches en que podía dormir era la madre de su amigo.  
-Hanover la mató- dijo este sin haber sido interrogado- Tu hermano por eso tuvo que detener la pelea. Por lo menos tuvo un gesto grande, porque entonces me habría matado también a mí.  
Ella iba a hablar cuando este continuó  
-Era viuda. Mi padre murió en la guerra antes de yo nacer.  
-Comprendo. También yo soy huérfana, mi madre me encontró simplemente.  
Con lo que no contaban para su idílico regreso era que los guardias del rey los habían visto y los estaban buscando.  
-¡Caballos del rey!- dijo el rubio y apresuró su caballo, igual que Raven.  
Estos les dieron alcance y blandieron sus espadas. Raven se defendía a capa y hechizo, igual que Gabriel. Pero una le dio en el costado a la chica, rasgando en parte su vestido y provocando que del corte saliera sangre....

[right].... Sangre azul.

Otra espada fue a dar al brazo de Gabriel, pero el corte fue menos profundo y salió sangre levemente azul. Confundida, pero no furiosa, lanzó un último hechizo de ondas para alejarlos unos 200 metros de ellos. Funcionó.  
-Debemos parar para curarte- dijo Gabriel al ver como el vestido blanco que esa mañana le había regalado se volvía azul poco a poco.  
-¡Estas idiota si crees que te haré caso! ¡Debemos primero alejarnos mas o nos darán alcance y entonces será el bosque lo que se tiña de azul!. ¡Kya!- gritó para que el caballo corriera mas rápido.  
Finalmente, ocultos entre las piedras, Raven sacó una botellita de color verde fosforiloco.  
-Te la tienes que tomar tú, porque esta magia no sirve para mí.  
Con gesto de asco fingido, Gabriel destapó la botella y le dio un sorbo. Entonces su cara de asco fue real.  
-¿Que fue eso?  
-Sangre de dragón, savia de rosas y algo de azafrán.  
Rápidamente la herida se cerró.  
-Vaya, es rápido.  
-Ahora debes de intentar concentrar la salud que sientes en mi herida.  
-Pues quítate el vestido.- dijo este sin darse cuenta de la "implicación". Raven se sonrojó, pero obedeció. Entonces también el Duque se puso rojo. La cosa se puso peor cuando este puso su fría mano donde le dolía a la chica.  
-Me van a excomulgar por abusar de niñas con aire de cristal- se rió Gabriel,. con nervios- De sangre azul.  
-Eso explica que mi madre no me dejara nunca jugar con cuchillos y me pusiera a dormir cuando me cortaba.  
-¿No sabías que eres una noble?  
-Siempre creí ser solo hechicera.  
El rubio se quedó un instante de mas con la mano en el costado de Raven. Entonces, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, se la retiró.  
-Tal vez el padre Elros sepa algo.

Llegaron con el padre Elros. Él había terminado de oficiar un bautizo y estaba en las mejores disposiciones de hablar con gente "racional"... hablando del hecho de que los padres y padrinos se la pasaban diciendo "gugu tata" al niño en cuestión que parecía mas adulto que ellos.  
-Vaya, hija, al final volviste.- dijo Vega al verlos.- Un gusto verte de nuevo, Gabriel.  
-Venimos en plan de detectives, padre mío- dijo Gabriel haciendo una reverencia. Raven traía el vestido rementado a las volandas y sin sangre ya.  
-Pues pasemos a la sala de archivos en mi casa, está aquí detrás del altar.

Hablar de casa era DEMASIADO decir. Era un cuarto con una cocina y afuera una terraza con muchas plantas, especialmente para cocinar y una que otra de flores.  
Elros llevó un humilde juego de te y la misma bebida para sus invitados. Tomaron asiento en la terraza, a la luz del atardecer.  
-Padre... tengo sangre azul y hasta donde sé, estoy bautizada aquí. ¿Usted sabe algo?  
El rubio sacerdote tomó un sorbo de su taza  
-No desconozco nada. Eres hija de un noble y una hechicera. Obviamente no es Medea.  
-Lo sabemos- dijo Gabriel que con toda propiedad bajó la taza.  
-Medea era tu tía.  
-¿Como?- preguntó la chica, sorprendida.  
-El rey anterior a Hanover... tenía unos ojos iguales a los tuyos. Siempre he compartido con los otros miembros del clero que no importaba que tan malo hubiera sido, pero había sido una pérdida terrible tan hermoso tono de ojos.  
-¿Él es mi padre? ¿El padre de Enrique de Hanover? ¿Abuelo de Raymond?  
-No. Tu madre, Arella Cassandra*, trabajaba de criada cuando la esposa de Hanover murió. Para nadie era secreto que solía abusar de las criadas, y tu madre fue una de ellas y sobra decir que la mas requerida. Ella murío días después de darte a luz... huyó al enterarse de que estaba embarazada para que Hanover no te matara.  
-Entonces... sí soy su hermana...- dijo Raven sorprendida, pero para ella.  
-Ella era inglesa, pero por un delito de familia, que no fue mas que planear la muerte de los monarcas...  
-"Nada mas"- dijo con sarcasmo Gabriel.  
-... La confinaron de sirvienta. Eres inglesa por ambos lados.  
-Gracias padre- dijo Raven- Debemos irnos ya. Gracias por la información.  
Mientras Elros Vega se despedía de ellos no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que las extrañas mezclas que Enrique de Hanover -y todo su clan- había creado en su afán de poder no harían mas que destruirlo.  
"Señor que estás en los cielos, por favor, ilumina a estos jóvenes para que sepan llevar esperanza a estos reinos devastados" rezó mientras se metía en su casa.

* * *

Por cierto, subiré un fanfiction Shonen-ai de Tsubasa Chronicle, para las que estén locas por el KuroFye (como yo xD).


End file.
